The Prank War at this Hogwarts
by Arianna Waters
Summary: The Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry at fanfiction has been asked for helping out our favourite twins in a prank war against each other. Let's join them!


_Written for Sophie, who is currently in the Dunk Tank. (JUNE FUNFAIR EVENT: Dunk Tank_

I haven't used any prompts or pairings, but I've used Sophie as a character.

* * *

 _Written for JUNE FUNFAIR EVENT: String Pull_

Prompts:

Seamus Finnegan

Group

Pink

* * *

Word count: 952

* * *

 **The Prank War at this Hogwarts**

Sophie, the head of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry at fanfiction was sitting at her desk in the Head Office, reading Harry Potter and the Order of Phoenix, when suddenly, someone jumped out of the book.

"Hi, Sophs," the person—Fred—or George, said. "I'm Fred, and I'm currently having a prank war against George!"

Sophie looked at him, her eyebrow quirked up in a perfect arch. I swear if it were me, the only thing I could have done was to blink, but hey, Sophie is the head for a reason!

"So?" she asked.

"So?" questioned Fred, an incredulous look on his face. "So—of course I've got to win!"

"Okay," said Sophie, and went back to the reading. But it was not her day to read the book. She had hardly read the next line when another person jumped out of the book, this time of course, George!

"Hiya, Sophie! How're you doing?" he asked, running his hands through his red hair.

"Hi, George," she said, placing the book on the table. Folding her arms, she motioned for the twins to sit down, and they actually followed the command.

"I need your help to—" George began.

"—win the prank war, yes?" Sophie asked, to which he nodded.

"Who—"

"Fred told me," she said.

For the first time now, he looked to his side, and gasped. A few moments ago, Fred had had the same expression on his face, but now, he was smirking.

"I got here first, Georgie! Bad luck!" he said.

"But, Sophie, don't you remember th—"

"I do not forget anything, George. So yes, I remember. But Fred came first here. I'll assign two houses to each of you, and you can pick your groups."

"Alright," the twins muttered in unison, their faces wearing matching dejected expressions.

"Do you have the parchment, then?" Fred asked, recovering first.

"For what?" asked Sophie.

"For putting the slips, of course!" said George.

"Are you freaking kidding me!" said Sophie, picking up her I6. "This phone is here for a reason." The twins blinked, but ignoring them, Sophie opened the random team generator and sorted the trouble.

"Fred, you get Ravenclaw and Gryffindor," she said, and George's face fell.

"Of course you had to team me up with the Slytherins," he said, grumbling.

"After Astoria, yes. But the app did that this time, not me."

"What's an app," asked Fred. "Never mind," he said before Sophie could open her mouth. Standing up from his chair, he added, "Well then, I'd head over to the Ravenclaws first. I need their brainstorming."

"Good luck, Georgie," he said, looking at his twin. He started walking to the door, then turned, and winked. "Thanks, Sophie."

"Anytime," she replied, and went back to the book.

—oOo—

"Hello Claws," Fred announced as he entered the Common Room. God knows how he figured out the riddle!

The Ravenclaws looked up from the stories they were writing. What followed next was a series of blinks, and a couple of 'Oh!'s.

After recovering, I went forward and wrapped my arms around my favourite character. "I so love your pranks," I said, a squeal leaving my lips.

Uhuh, sorry to the fangirling!

He laughed as I stepped back. "As a matter of fact, that's why I'm here. George and I are at a prank war, and I've got you guys and the Lions."

"Oh yes!" some people yelled from their seats—the others standing up in bafflement. Ned, who was there for paying someone a visit, was ecstatic. What fun being Ned if you don't love pranks, of course!

"Who are we pranking first?" Wolf asked.

"Seamus Finnigan," Fred replied. "I'm thinking of just using this group for the first prank. Other Gryffindors can join in later," he added, and everyone nodded in agreement.

"Let's turn his hair pink!" someone suggested.

"Why not turn everything else pink for him?" Ned suggested, her face bearing a happy smile.

"Excellent, Ned!" Fred said, and hence began the task for brewing a potion to make Seamus see everything pink.

—oOo—

Seamus woke up as someone opened the curtains to his bed.

"Get up, Seamus. The class starts in twelve minutes," Dean said, hitting his head with a pillow.

"I'm up," said Seamus, yawning widely. Eyes still closed, he extended my hand for the goblet of water that lay by my side. Fred had told that it was a habit of his. Apparently, the first rule his dad's imposed on him was to drink a glass of water the first thing in the morning.

He stretched my arms and turned to Dean; his mouth fell wide open.

"De-Dean," he said, trying—and failing—to control his laughter. "Why-re you wearing g-g- _girls'_ dress robes?"

"What?" asked Dean, looking down at his robes. "This is not the time to joke, Finnigan," he said, glaring at Seamus.

"B-But your robes are—are _pink_!"

"You've gone mad," he said, and walked away.

From behind the curtains, I let out a small laugh, my stomach aching too much from trying to control it for so long, but stopped as Fred whacked at my head. Looks like Sam, the Ravenclaw head, was laughing too, for she let out an 'Ouch!' in a whisper.

"That's why Ravenclaws do not become good pranksters," Fred said in a low voice. "You guys ace in exams but are dumbasses at pranks."

"Hey," I protested, only to get whacked again. I pouted, but stayed quiet.

Rest of the day was fun, following Seamus around and hearing his cries of bafflement at a pink Snape and a pink Slytherin flag!

The potion did wear off by the night—but that, ladies and gentlemen, was my first prank war at Hogwarts.

—oOo—


End file.
